countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth 122
Everything is slightly worse. * Firefly had seven seasons, the last six suck. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer got cancelled after one season * The Prisoner (1967) had a clear ending. * The Twilight Zone had no twist endings. Everything always went exactly the way you think they would. * On the day of any and all outdoor weddings, it would always rain only on the wedding itself. * The Divorce rate is 69%. * Most parents are truly apathetic towards their children. * Politics sucks, the leaders are incompetent and lazy, and no one cares, because it has always been that way, and everyone thinks it always will. * Pollution leaves everything in various shades of dull gray. * Every comedian/actor/author/political figure/celebrity you ever liked (and even those you didn't) is revealed to be a sexual predator, or a murderer, or a thief, or a tax evader. * Music is always either too loud or too quiet. * The kids don't even bother to play on the old man's lawn, because the lawn is actually a boring graveyard, and the old man is actually dead. AND SO ARE THE KIDS. * Jobs are always unfulfilling, except for those few who are the most obnoxiously braggy people in existence (and they are actually faking being happy too). * The internet takes longer to load, no matter where you are. * Traffic is so slow that most people end up walking. Which makes foot traffic even slower than car traffic. * Everyone is always grumpy for some reason. * Lights are always either too bright or too dim, and whenever one person adjusts it, another person is bothered by it. * The weather is always either too hot to enjoy it, or too cold to get anywhere without risking hypothermia. * Death by lightning strikes are more common. * People's shoes always have a lego in it, but whenever the person looks, they cannot find it anywhere. * You know that nightmare where you show up to class/work in your underwear? Everyone has this happen to them at least once in their lifetime for real, and it is embarrassing every time. * Serial killers are not actually more common, but people talk, think, and worry about them more for no real reason. * Cancer. More people get it, and people who do suffer longer for it. * Bookshelves in most libraries have the spine facing in so nobody can actually find the book they want. Also, Twilight is on pretty much every shelf, so people often find it when they're looking for something else, and yet weirdly don't find it when they are looking for it. * Food is generally bland, over or undercooked, and half-rotten for good measure. * Door handles are poorly designed--the ones that look like you should pull them are on push doors, and the ones that look like you should push them are on pull doors. * People's electronic devices don't charge unless the charge cable is angled in a perfect way in the device's socket--otherwise the device never registers that it is plugged in at all. * Sarcasm is so common that people are utterly confused when you try to speak sincerely. ** As a part of this, genuinely nice people are reviled for their bitterness, and genuinely mean-spirited people are considered riotously hilarious.